memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Skrain Dukat
| Died = 2375 | Affiliation = Cardassian Union, Cardassian Guard; Dominion; Pah-wraiths | Father = Procal Dukat | Marital Status = divorced | Spouse(s) = Athra Dukat | Children = Mekor Dukat, Tora Ziyal, Cerin, 6 others | Other Relatives = Akellen Macet (cousin) | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = Leader of the Cardassian Union | FinalAssign = Emissary of the Pah-wraiths | Rank = Gul | altimage = Dukat.jpg | altcaption = Dukat in 2366. }} :"One man's villain is another man's hero, Captain." :—Dukat to Benjamin Sisko Skrain G. Dukat was a Cardassian male. He was a gul in the Cardassian Guard, and was the prefect of Bajor and commander of Terok Nor during the final years of the Occupation of Bajor. Following Cardassia's withdrawal from the Bajor sector Dukat remained a prominent figure in the military and was eventually responsible for Cardassia's entrance into the Dominion and the subsequent Dominion War. Dukat was the son of Procal Dukat. He had seven children with his Cardassian wife, Athra Dukat. He also had an illegitimate half-Bajoran daughter named Tora Ziyal with his mistress Tora Naprem. Several years later; Dukat then had another illegitimate half-Bajoran daughter named Cerin after engaging in a secret relationship with a pah-wraith cultist named Cerin Mika. Dukat was known for his leadership skills, being treacherous and his use of diplomacy. ( ) Biography Early history Much of Dukat's early history remains a mystery, but it is known his father was Procal Dukat, the chief justice of the Cardassian court system. He was raised by his father to be a strong man and Dukat admired and loved his father very much. ( ) Dukat began his military career when he enlisted in the Cardassian Guard, becoming a firm believer that the military's strength would determine the future for his people (as did many in that day and age). He quickly rose through the ranks and made it to the rank of glinn and served aboard the ''Kornaire'' by 2346. One of his first assignments as glinn was a minor sterilization duty, which involved cleaning out a compartment which had recently experienced explosive decompression with three men inside it. Dukat was profoundly horrified at the sight and could not sleep for a week following the deed. ( ) Dukat at one point became commander of the Cardassian Second Order. ( ) He eventually rose to the rank of legate, but Dukat had developed a romanticism about the past in which Cardassia had used more brute force to solve its problems. This sort of attitude was quickly frowned upon by others in the Central Command as the winds of change were blowing. Dukat soon lost favor with his superiors and was demoted to gul. A short time later, he rose in prominence again, but refused the offer of a promotion back to legate. Dukat preferred the rank of gul since it allowed more of a "hands on" approach to his activities. Dukat was married to a Cardassian woman at some point and had seven children, one was named Mekor. He treasured his family very much, and suffered greatly when he learned his beloved father Procal had been murdered in custody by Obsidian Order agent Elim Garak. Dukat went to trial to prosecute Garak, but, possibly due to Garak's illegitimate father's (Obsidian Order leader Enabran Tain) influence, the case was dropped and Garak walked free. Dukat despised Garak from then on, vowing to find a way to make Garak suffer for his father's death. ( ) Terok Nor thumb|left|Dukat during the Occupation. In 2346, Dukat was assigned by his superior, Legate Danig Kell, to become the eighth, and final, Prefect of Bajor and overseer of mining and slave operations all over the planet. By this time, the mining station Terok Nor, which was to process and refine uridium for Cardassia's use, had been completed and Dukat set up his headquarters there in the hope of being far out of the reach of the Bajoran Resistance. This, however, proved to be a mistake, as he suffered five assassination attempts. Dukat came to believe a gentler approach was needed to quell the growing rebellion and make Bajor safe for future colonization by Cardassians. To this end, he had labor camp quotas reduced by 50%, abolished child labor and improved medical care and food rations. Though this cut labor camp death rates by 20%, the Resistance still continued their terrorist activities, testing Dukat's patience to the limit. That limit was finally reached when Resistance agents destroyed an orbital drydock, killing 200 Cardassian workers. In response, Dukat had 200 suspected Resistance members executed. Dukat went on to perform many more atrocities against the Bajoran people, becoming one of the most hated individuals in Bajoran history. However, Dukat believed it was the Bajoran people's own fault for being hostile, and grew to hate the entire race for not acknowledging his "compassion" towards them. ( ) While in the Bajoran sector, Dukat quickly grew an attraction to local delicacies such as springwine and fine treasures. He also developed more carnal pleasures such as indulging in young Bajoran women who were taken from their families to serve as comfort women for the Cardassian officers aboard the station. Dukat did develop feelings for several of his mistresses, including Kira Meru (mother of Bajoran Resistance agent Kira Nerys, whom he had always desired) and stayed with her until she died in a hospital even while her people were dying. Another case was Tora Naprem, whom he loved dearly. However, one of their nights together left Naprem pregnant with an illegitimate daughter, who when born, was named Tora Ziyal. ( ) In 2361, Dukat was involved in the disappearance of Iliana Ghemor. ( ) In 2363, Dukat and viewed Odo on Bajor. Dukat was extremely impressed by the Changeling and, two years later, brought him to Terok Nor to investigate the death of Vaatrik. Dukat later made Odo in charge of security. ( }}) When the security situation became critical, deteriorating after the death of Dukat's most trusted informant, Vaatrik, Dukat created his elaborate counter-insurgency program in the event of a Resistance takeover. ( ) In 2366, after Terok Nor had been infected with a species-crossing strain of the deadly Double Helix virus, Dukat allowed a Federation medical team lead by Dr. Katherine Pulaski to board the station to attempt to find a cure. The cure was found just before the station and all onboard were to be destroyed to prevent the virus from spreading. ( |Vectors}}) That same year, Dukat parted from his mistress Tora Naprem and daughter Tora Ziyal. Dukat knew he had developed enemies on Cardassia who would use his indiscretion against him, and he knew the Occupation was ending. To protect his Bajoran family, he arranged for them to be taken to Lissepia to live their lives out in peace. However, his family disappeared while traveling on one of his warships, the Ravinok, after the ship was attacked by the Breen. Dukat wouldn't find out their fate until 2372. ( ) thumb|Dukat and Garak. In 2368, Dukat was overjoyed when Garak, now disgraced and exiled from Cardassia and the Order, came to Terok Nor and was placed under Dukat's command. Though Dukat wanted to kill Garak, Tain arranged it so he couldn't, so instead he assigned Garak the meager task as station tailor in the hopes of demeaning him. Garak, however, decided to infuriate Dukat by proudly taking up his new post and performing his duties well. ( ) When word came that the civilian leaders, primarily from Kotan Pa'Dar's urging, were deciding to withdraw all Cardassian forces from Bajor, Dukat openly protested. This not only hurt his standing in the Central Command, but furthered Pa'Dar's statement that the Occupation of Bajor was nothing more than an excuse for Cardassia to flex its muscle instead of the benevolent reasons such as "restoring order" or "benefiting Bajoran society". Dukat, along with the rest of the Cardassians (except for Garak) left Terok Nor in 2369 as the Cardassian Union withdrew from Bajor, leaving Terok Nor to become the Federation station Deep Space 9. ( ) Post Terok Nor Around six months later, Dukat contacted Benjamin Sisko to demand Aamin Marritza's release. He was later surprised to learn the Deep Space 9 crew believed it was Gul Trekal Darhe'el. ( ) Dukat then worked with one proteges Gul Dulcet, to kill former Obsidian Order agent turned tailor, Elim Garak. Despite getting Garak into his office on Cardassia, Dukat was forced to betray Dulcet when their scheme was exposed to the Central Command.( ) :Dukat appeared in "The Homecoming", "Cardassians", "The Maquis, Part I", "The Maquis, Part II", "Civil Defense", " " and "Explorers" during this time period. Fighting the Klingons Dukat later became the military advisor to the Detapa Council, which he had seen was about to overthrow Central Command. When the Klingons invaded the Cardassian Union in 2372, Dukat was warned by the crew of Deep Space 9 through Elim Garak. Dukat got the Council off Cardassia aboard the . On their way to meet with the , the Prakesh was attacked by the Klingons. The Council were later brought to DS9 and Dukat teamed up with Garak to protect them. He was later hailed as a hero for doing so. ( ) [[file:iKC kitang.jpg|thumb|left|The Naprem.]] After he was demoted for fathering Ziyal, Dukat was given command of the freighter Groumall. Working with Kira, his daughter and Damar, Dukat captured a Klingon Bird-of-Prey which had been attacking Cardassian targets. He named it the Naprem after his beloved mistress. ( ) In early 2373 Dukat assisted Sisko, Odo, Worf and O'Brien in infiltrating Ty'Gokor. Dukat took the Federation team into Klingon space due to their mutual desire to expose the Changeling in the Klingon Empire. ( ) The Dominion Early months Dukat began negotiating with the Dominion for Cardassia to join them with himself as the Union's leader. His first meeting with them was with Weyoun who he met in the Kamiat Nebula. ( ; ) Dukat later brought the Naprem to Deep Space 9 just before the Dominion invaded the Alpha Quadrant. It appeared that Dukat was about to attack the Dominion fleet as it moved towards Cardassia, although he revealed his true intentions to Major Kira. Following that, Dukat was able to release all Cardassian prisoners, except Elim Garak, from Internment Camp 371. Dukat was able to not only drive the Klingons out of Cardassian space, but also purge the Demilitarized Zone of all the Maquis colonies. ( ) Dukat returned to DS9 several weeks later to persuade Tekeny Ghemor to end his asylum among Cardassia's enemies. One of the ways Dukat tried to do so was to tell him he knew where Iliana was, hoping he would return for his lost daughter. Dukat also tried to kill Ghemor with poisoned kanar. ( ) The Dominion War Dukat then commanded the Cardassian-Dominion fleet that captured Deep Space 9, and renamed Terok Nor. He then use the station as his command post for the war effort. ( }}) The Pah-wraiths After escaping from the , Dukat came to realize the best way to seek revenge on the Bajorans was to attack their gods - the Prophets. Later that year, he traveled to Cardassia Prime and asked for Weyoun and Corat Damar's help in locating an artifact that contained a Pah-wraith. Dukat released it, and was inhabited by the evil entity. Still possessed, Dukat traveled to Deep Space 9, where he planned to release the Pah-wraith into the wormhole and start a war between the Prophets and the Pah-wraith. Jadzia Dax was in the Bajoran temple at the time and, while reaching for her phaser, was fatally injured by the possessed Dukat. After releasing the Pah-wraith, Dukat told her that he never intended her any harm. ( ) Dukat approached the Cult of the Pah-wraiths, the fringe religious Bajoran sect that worshiped the deities and considered them the "True Prophets", and hoped to join them. Initially, Dukat was met with hostility from many; as they, too, remembered his actions during the Occupation. However, it soon appeared to them that the Pah-wraiths' effect on Dukat had changed him, and so Dukat was accepted into the group. Dukat soon became leader of the group, and amassed it on Empok Nor; where they formed their own colony away from hostilities on Bajor. Dukat was initially worshiped as "The Master" - but again met his downfall when Dukat succumbed to temptation and raped Cerin Mika; the young wife of Cerin Benyan, while she was praying to try to conceive a baby. This act left Mika unknowingly carrying Dukat's child, and ultimately it was revealed following the baby's, a girl named Cerin, birth - and it was shown the baby had dominant Cardassian facial features. Though Dukat promised to stand by Mika and their daughter, he had no intention of being part of their lives and tried to kill her by decompressing an airlock, but was foiled by Kira Nerys. After a second attempt on Mika, baby Cerin and the entire Cult by convincing them to commit mass suicide with promazine failed, Dukat was forced to flee yet again while the Cult disbanded. ( ) Several months later, Dukat traveled to Cardassia to enlist the help of his old friend Corat Damar. Dukat wanted a Cardassian surgeon to surgically alter him to appear as a Bajoran. Damar later helped him arrange transport to Deep Space 9, as well as providing identity documents. Before they said goodbye, Dukat told him Cardassia needed a great leader in order to survive the war. ( ) Disguised as Anjohl Tennan, Dukat traveled to Deep Space 9 where he met Winn Adami, who had been told by the Pah-Wraiths (although she believed they were Prophets) to await a guide who would help her bring about the Restoration of Bajor. Dukat convinced Winn of this fact, such as by telling her she had saved his life by bribing a Cardassian during the Occupation. The two began a relationship soon after. ( ) Dukat later revealed himself to be a disciple of the Pah-wraiths, initially horrifying Winn, although she soon turned against the Prophets and joined with Dukat. ( }}) thumb|left|Dukat and Winn in the Fire Caves. Dukat returned with Winn to her office in Ashalla, where he told her to consult the Book of the Kosst Amojan to find a way to release the Pah-Wraiths. Solbor later discovered Dukat's identity and the fact they were working for the Pah-Wraiths. Winn killed him to stop him from exposing them and his blood made the pages of the book visible. Dukat told her he would remove the body. ( ) Frustrated that Winn was not making progress and believing he could free the Pah-wraiths on his own, Dukat attempted to read the Book of the Kosst Amojan himself, only to be blinded by the Pah-wraiths. He was put out onto the streets by Winn. ( ) [[file:dukat Pahwraith.jpg|thumb|Dukat is resurrected and inhabited by the Pah-''Wraith''.]] The Pah-Wraiths later restored Dukat's vision and he returned to see Winn, who had discovered how to release the Pah-Wraiths from the Fire Caves. The two later traveled there and Winn read from the Book, releasing the Pah-Wraiths. She secretly poisoned Dukat as a sacrifice. Dukat died from the poison, although the Pah-wraiths resurrected him to serve as their Emissary, restoring his Cardassian form. Sisko soon arrived in the caves and confronted Dukat, a task which proved difficult as Dukat had been given supernatural powers by the Pah-Wraiths. Winn, realizing her mistake, attempted to destroy the Book. Dukat killed her, although this distracted him long enough for Sisko to throw himself at his enemy into the flames. With the book destroyed, the Pah-wraiths were sealed away forever, along with Dukat. ( ) Legacy Exactly what transpired between Dukat, Sisko and Winn was not known throughout 2376. Ro Laren believed Dukat could still be alive and briefly considered that he could be posing as his cousin Akellen Macet. ( ) Alternate realities thumb|left|Dukat of Borg. In a parallel universe, Dukat was assimilated by the Borg Collective as a counterpart to the queen. He was used as an intermediary between the Borg and the Cardassian people. ( ) In an alternate timeline accessed by an Androssi device installed on Empok Nor, Dukat was executed by Gul Elim Garak during an extended Federation-Cardassian War. ( |Lost Time}}) thumb|Alternate Dukat. In an alternate timeline, Dukat was commander of Terok Nor and Dominion forces in the Alpha Quadrant after having been horribly scarred during a conflict between the JemHadar and an alternate Federation. Dukat then met Captain of the long-lost . Following Kirk's escape with Captain , Dukat then turned his attention toward the Bajoran Resistance that threatened the Dominion. ( | }}) In another alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and humans underwent genetic engineering en masse, Dukat supported a resistance movement against the Khanate of Earth. Dukat was the lover of his fellow resistance member Kira Nerys. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) In another alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Gul Dukat was replaced by a Changeling prior to 2373. ( |A Gutted World}}) Appendices Background information *Dukat was played by Marc Alaimo. Appearances |Day of the Vipers}} 2343 * * * 2345-2357 * |Night of the Wolves}} 2348 * 2360-2369 * |Dawn of the Eagles}} * * 2365 * }} * 2369 * (first appearance) * }} * * 2370 * * * * * 2371 * * * * }} * * * 2372 * * * 2373 * * * * * * }} 2374 * * * * * }} * * * * * * * 2375 * * * * }} * * * * }} 2380 * Connections References and notes External links * * category:cardassians category:cardassian Guard personnel category:cardassian guls category:cardassian legates category:terok Nor personnel category:cDS Groumall personnel category:cDS Kornaire personnel category:cDS Kashai personnel category:cDS Vandir personnel category:naprem personnel category:letau personnel